Alternate Possibilities
by Faeore
Summary: This fic takes place in another reality, really odd ^.^; (note: don't bug about spelling mistakes, no spell checker at the time and this fic is.... old... ^.^;;)
1. Alternate Possibilities - Part 1

Alternate Possibilities

Writen by Arti Cuno

Part One

Five year old Ash Ketchem sighed as he played in the sand with his toy pokémon. He started dreaming of how he'd love to be old enough to have a REAL pokémon and train it. He thought of how it'd be wonderful to be a trainer and travel all around winning battles and bragging about his powerful pokémon. Of course, his pokémon would be the best around and unbeatable, or so he dreamed.

"Stupid little, Ash! Always day dreaming, thinking about your pokémon you'll NEVER have!"

Ash turned around to see Gary Oak mocking him. Gary was older then Ash, by four years. Ash was jealous that Gary was going to able to get his trainer's licence soon. Gary was also the "mean kid" of Pallet, not to mention one of the only other kids. Altogether, there was only ten or twelve kids in the town, none of then Ash's age, all older or younger.

"Go away, Gary!" Ash pouted, going back to playing with his toys. "I'm gonna be a trainer too, someday! And I'll beat you good!"

Gary laughed and wacked Ash on the back, knocking him facefirst into the sand. "Good one, Ketchem! I'll look forward to seeing you lose!"

Gary continued to laugh as he walked off, after getting his hit in on Ash for the day.

"I'll show you Gary." Ash muttered, wiping sand off his face. "You won't know what hit you!"

* * *

"So, which pokémon are you going to choose?" Professor Oak asked his grandson, as he layed out six different poké balls. "We've got a bulbasaur, charmander, squirtle, nidoran male, nidoran female, and an eevee. I'll warn you the eevee is a little unruley. She was just caught and doesn't like the idea of being trained by someone."

Gary looked over the six poké balls layed out before him. "Which one is the best?" he asked, picking up the charmander poké ball and looking it over.

Oak took the poké ball from Gary and placed it back on the table. "I suggest you take the bulbasaur, or a nidoran, they're bot two types so you'll have a better chance when it comes to some battles. If the eevee wasn't so hard to hand I'd say take her."

Gary looked at the nidoran poké balls then to the eevee one. "I'll take eevee." he decided, taking the poké ball. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Oak gave his grandson an odd look. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine gramps." Gary assured him as Oak handed Gary his poké balls, pokédex and a sac with a few other things. "If eevee isn't behaving, I can use another pokémon1 It can't be that hard to catch one!"

Gary packed his things in his backpack and put eevee's poké ball on his belt with a couple of the others that were empty. He quickly slung his packback over his shoulder and jogged off only stopping to have back at his grandfather. "When I come back I'll be the best trainer around, Gramps! Wait and see!" 

* * *

Gary crept quickly up behind a unsuspecting Spearow, then ducked behind a rock. He pulled Eevee's pokéball of his belt and threw it out to where the spearow was. "Come on, Eevee!"

The spearow turned around quickly and faced Eevee as she came from her poké ball. Eevee yawned and layed down on the ground, looking as if she was going to take a nap. Gary feel backwards, feet in the air and groaned. "Eevee! Attack it! Use tackle!!"

Eevee opened one eye and looked at Gary. "Weee?" she asked, as Spearow was about to peck into her back.

"Look out!" Gary called to his pokémon as it was attacked. "Eevee!!"

Eevee jumped to her feet and faced the spearow. She started to growl then jumped on it pinning it the the ground. "WeeeEEEeee..." she growled and bit at the bird.

"Poké ball, go!" Gary said as he threw out an empty ball at spearow. The ball shook, once, twice, then it stopped. Gary ran up to the poké ball and grabbed it. "I caught a pokémon! My first catch!!"

After a quick dance around the bushes with Eevee walking around sniffing the air, he tried to call her back. "Eevee, back in the ball." Gary ordered, holding out Eevee's ball. "Come on!"

Eevee sat down and scratched at the back of her ear. She stopped then wagged her tail happily. "Wee! WeeEEee!"

Eevee hopped up tryin to get Gary to pic her up. She continued wagging her tail then licked his boots. Gary sighed and picked up the pokémon. "What's wrong?" he asked, being licked to death. "Hey, quit it!"

Eevee flopped her ears back and gave the most pittiful look she could. "Weeee..."

"Oh, fine. I won't put you in the poké ball. Thats what you want? I know some pokémon are stubborn about that. Gramps was right when he said you would be difficult, eh?"

Eevee nodded and hopped down to the ground, staying close to her trainer. She yawned and leaned against Gary acting as if she was actually his trainer. Gary nudged her with a foot and continued walking along, looked for another pokémon to catch. At first glace it looked like they'd all taken off after the battle with Spearow. "See anything, Eevee?"

Eevee shook her head but was looking around alertly with her ears twitching, trying to find a sound. "Weeee?" Eevee whimpered, as she trod off to a bush and sniffed around.

"What is it?" Gary asked, following Eevee.

All of a sudden two people in black suits with dark blue R's on the front jumpped from the bushes. "We knew we'd find a trainer or two if we waited long enough." the girl of the pair said.

"But sitting that long in a torn bush.. that was tough..." the guy said.

"What the hell...?" Gary muttered.

"To Infest the word with devistation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To renounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Cassie!"

"Micheal!"

"The Rocket Gang, Blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or Prepare to fight"

"The Rocket Gang?" Gary asked, Holding Eevee back so she didn't try to attack. "Who-? Wait, you're those pokémon theives! I won't let you take Eevee!!!"

"We don't want you're eevee, we want you. Join our cause! It'll be worth it, boy!" Cassie smiled, crossing her arms.

"Why would I want to join you!?!?!?" Gary hollored, grabbed Eevee, and began to run off.

After running for a few minute Gary stopped and dropped to the ground, letting Eevee go as he layed down panting, thinking he'd finally lost the Rockets. "E-Eevee..." Gary huffed. "Can y-you hear em...?"

Eevee nodded and pointed a paw in the direction the noise was coming from, it was right where Gary hard run through. He sighed and quickly stumbled to his feet trying to scramble off before they saw him.

"Hey! Get back here kid!" Micheal called after Gary. "You don't have a choice of join, we're making you join!!!"

"I'm not join with the like of- WAAAAHHH!"

Gary stumbled over a rock then went tumbling downhill with Eevee running beside him, trying to keep up, but she was falling behind. Gary finally came to a crashing stop, wacking into a tree and knocking himself out. The last thing he head was the sound of the Rocket's voices and then nothing.

* * *

"Wha'? Where am I?" Gary moaned, waking up with a bright light in his eyes. He looked left then right but no one was around. "Eevee?!" he called out, panicing. "Eevee, where are you, girl!?"

Gary stopped calling and looked around, he headed a chain dragging on the cement floor with a low "weee..." from Eevee. He looked to a corner of the room where it was dark and almost imposible to see, and there Eevee was, trying to get to her trainer but as being held back by a chain bigger then she was.

"What happened?" Gary asked his pokémon, not expecting an answer. "Last I remember is a run in with a tree..."

"And we brought you here to Viridian!" a voice said from the other side of the room as a light started to shine in. "We told you we were making you part of the Rocket Gang."

Gary shielded his eyes from the light and noticed the figure of Cassie and Micheal, the Rocket's that were chasing him. "You again!" he hollored. "LET ME AND EEVEE GO!!!"

"Looks like the kid wants to go free..." Micheal laughed. "What you think Cassie?"

"I think he needs some- what's that?"

Cassie and Micheal turned around to see Cassidy and Butch coming along dragging another kid along with them. The threw her in the same room as Gary then took the blue bird pokémon following her and chained it up on the opposit side of the room of Eevee.

"You bitch!" Cassidy screamed, pulling off her glove and sulking over the bite mark in her hand.

The kid in the room with Gary started to growl like and animal and tried to attack Cassidy again. Butch Steped in the way grabbing the kid by her hair and flinging her back in the room.

"Shut the door, quick!" Cassie screamed, in fear of being bit herself after seeing what happened to Cassidy. "We'll have to wait for that kid to calm down before we convert her into a member of the team."

Butch and Cassidy nodded. "It was hell to pay getting her here, but Giovanni and the kid's father both said she'd make a good member soon as we tame her down some." Butch explained.

"Who's her father?" Cassie asked.

Butch shrugged. "Some lab guy, works for the Prussian part of the team. Think his name was Sanimi Nakido? something like that."

The Rockets walked off talking amung themselves leaving Gary and Eevee with their new "room mates". Gary backed off, going into the corner with Eevee, scared for his life. If the insane person in the room with him attacked a Rocket like that, who's to say she wouldn't attack him too?

"Uh, hi?" Gary said meekly. "I'm, uh, Gary... you are...?"

Gary imediately regretted having asked since "she" seemed not to be interested with anything other then her bird she'd been flung in with. Gary reached for his pocket to get his pokédex but realized it was missing. After a quick glace about the room he realize it wasn't with him and neither was his poké balls. "My spearow.." Gary muttered. "The first pokémon I caught, gone..."

"It's not gone.." the girl said, not seeming too happy with being where she was. "They took it to use as their own probably. They want my articuno but I won't let them have her."

Gary sighed slightly now that they girl seemed like she wasn't going to lash out and kill him, he petted Eevee as the puppy curled up on his lap and feel asleep. "So, I'm assuming you have a name, care to tell me what it is?" Gary said after a few minutes of silence other then the articuno's cooing.

"None of your bussiness." she snapped, but paused then took on a not so mean tone. "If you must know though, it's Déestinée, everyone calls me Arti though..."

Her articuno cooed loudly and started to peck at the chain around its body. It wasn't a fully grown bird, it's colors were lighter then if it was mature. The bird spread its wings out and opened it's beak, and blew out a beam of ice, freezing the chain then smashing it with another few pecks. "Cuuuuuunooooo!!!" the bird said happily and waddled about the room.

"Hey! Can you do that for my eevee?!" Gary spoke up, as he stroked Eevee's fur. "She hate's being held in poké balls so I'm sure she hates being tied up."

Arti nodded and looked at her pokémon. "Articuno, Ice Beam the chains on that eevee."

"Articuuuunooo!" the bird screeched, using it's ice attack on the chain, then pecking in hard, chattering the chain on Eevee like it'd done it its own chains.

Eevee woke up and looked around crying out scared to death. She had no idea what was going on. "Wee!!! WEEE wee WEEE!!!!" Eevee cried out over and over, clinging to Gary.

Arti picked up Eevee and cuddled her, the pokémon seemed to instantly calm down and settle into Arti's arms looking as if she was going to go back to sleep. Gary's mouth hung open as he stood in disbelief that all Arti had to do was cuddle Eevee and she stopped having a fit.

"You're good." he said under his breath. "How long have you been training pokémon? You don't look like you're even old enough to have a licence."

"I don't have one.." Arti replied. "I don't need one, can't get one anyways, I'm only eight!"

Gary nodded with a grin on his face, but quickly stopped grinning and blushed slightly. He hadn't realized it at first but he was "checking her out". Gary sighed, he didn't know what he liked about her, but there was something. Blonde hair, large chocolate brown eyes, or the fact that she was really good with pokémon. His eevee seemed to love her right from the first time she touched it.

Gary stepped up to Arti to take Eevee back but found himself distracted and staring into her eyes. Arti blinked twice and tilted her head to one side. "Something wrong?" she asked. "You look like you're sick..."

Gary took Eevee quickly and looked away, "Uh, no, I'm fine..." he blushed.

"Good!" Arti said, walking upto the door that the Rocket's had closed and locked up tightly. "I dunno about you, but I wanna get out. You wanna help me get out of here?"

Gary nodded. "Of course! I don't want to be a Rocket like they seem set on making me be."

"Then we'll have to think of a way to get out... I'm fresh out of ideas, I got chucked in here cause of the last place I broke out of..."

Arti plopped down and sat hugging her knees. Gary sat down beside her and layed Eevee down beside him. "Couldn't you're articuno freeze the door and break it?" Gary asked, nudging closer to Arti, pretending to settle down on the floor and get comfortable.

Arti shook her head. "It might work, but they'd catch us before we got too far. And my hiding place I had before isn't a hidding place anymore, they found it somehow... I dunno where else we could go."

Gary looked about the room as he tried to help think of a way to get out but found his eyes wandering to Arti again. He slapped himself leaving Arti to give him and odd look while Eevee gave him the same look and a concerned "wee?".

"Uh, my mind was wandering..." Gary confessed, but didn't say what it had wondered upon.

Arti yawned and nodded. "Well, keep it from wondering, if we don't get away soon, they'll be back for us. The Rocket Gang plan on taking over everything, but they need more people to help them, since they can't find any more people WILLING to help, they're kidnapping all the newer trainers and making them see things their way, saying how they promise they'll become world renoun trainers and have whatever pokémon they want, and all that stuff. I don't want any of that... I don't actually go out and train pokémon like most people. I like raising them from where they're babies and watching them grow up... The Rockets made my father join them and they found out about me, I can understand what pokémon are saying, and have a 'special bond', as it's been said, with them. The Rockets want to use me to steal powerful pokémon and train them so they'll obey only them..."

Arti blushed as she realized she'd absently leaned up agaisnt Gary with her head on his shoulder. "Uh, sorry!" she said quickly pulling away. "I guess lack of sleep.. eh heh heh..."

Gary pulled her back and made her lay her head back on him. "It's okay," he smiled. "Take a nap if you're tired. I'll wake you up if I hear them comin-"

Gary stopped and noticed Articuno seemed to be unhappy with him toughing Arti. The bird stared Gary in the eyes, not moving then finally layed down, cooing to itself.

"Don't mind her," Arti yawned, closing her eyes. "She doesn't like people in general. Team rocket killed her mother when they were trying to catch her. Articuno's been a crab ever since, I can't say I blame her but she should be hateful to everyone like she is."

Gary tried to ignore the articuno but glanced up now and again, expecting it to lash out and try to peck his head off or something. He cuddled Arti up close and rested his head against hers. "Wha'?" he said lifting his head up and listening. "Eevee, is that you?"

"Wee..." Eevee replied half asleep and drug herself onto Gary's lap. She walked in a circle then fell over dead to the world so was so sound asleep.

Arti muttered something in her sleep and snuggled upto Gary. He turned to look at her, a bit shocked she feel asleep so fast. "I was probably hearing things..." Gary decided then went back to thinking of a way to try and get out. "Maybe we could... hmmm..." Gary looked around the room, trying to find something that might help. The only light in the room was a small lamp hanging from the ceiling making it hard to see, to make things worse, it seemed like it was starting to die out. "What is going on arounf here?"

Suddenly the halls outside of the room filled with the sound of people running by and screaming. Gary hear someone call out. "Get the boss! We're under attack!" but that's all that could be made out.

"Arti!" Gary said, shaking her slightly, making Eevee up at the same time. "Something's going on! Wake up!"

Arti grogily woke up and stretched. She looked about then the light in the room suddenly died out. "Hey!" she yelled, only semi-alert now. "What happened to the light?"

"I don't know!" Gary snapped. "I can't see anymore then you! I can't tell you what's happening out there!"

Gary muttered something as he stood up and picked Eevee up since she was whimpering, scared to death at what was happening. Articuno seemed to be in a panic and beatting on the door. All Gary could hear was pecking and scratching coming from the direction the door was in. Suddenly the pecking stopped and there was a knock at the door. "Anyone in there?" some from out side asked.

Gary jumped to his feet. "Yeah! Get us outta here!" he called back.

There was a pause then the person replied finally. "Stand back, I'm gonna have to break in the door, I can't get it to open, it's locked with a number code."

Arti grabbed her Articuno and ran to one side of the room while Gary grabbed Eevee and went to the other. Suddenly the door burst in letting light shine in and a dragonair poked it's head in looking around "Gonair? Draaaagonair?" it asked looked about, finally noticing Arti, then Gary. "Draa!!"

Gary quickly came out of the cell, running by the dragonair, only thinking of getting away while he could. Arti came out coughing and patted the dragonair's head. You over did the hyper beam a bit..." she say, waving dust away from her face that was floating around in the air.

"Get down!"

Arti turned around just in time to see someone tackle her to the ground as a nidoking tried to drive it's horn into her side. Arti screeched causing Gary to stop dead in his tracks and turn to see what was going on. As he did his eye's widened in horror. The nidoking attacked the person that had helped them out of the cell they were in, and drove it's horn right through him as he tried to protect Arti.

"LANCE!!!" she screamed, crying. "NO!!!!"


	2. Alternate Possibilities - Part 2

Alternate Possibilities

Writen by Arti Cuno

Part Two

Note: Aireon (she'll be mentioned later in the part) is not Areon =) they might seem the same but they look different so they're two different evolutions =)

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, horrified at the site they saw. Even the Rockets were horrified at they site and their own boss was the one to kill Lance. Giovanni steped out from the shadows with his hand behind his back and a huge smile on his face. Obviously feeling no guilt about what he did, he kicked Lance's body to be sure he was dead. "Let this be a leason for you!" Giovanni declaired. "Anyone opposing the Rocket Gang will have the same fate as you're dear Lance."

"MURDERER!!!" Arti screeched, jumping at Giovanni. "You should be the dead one!!"

Giovanni's smile disappeared. "Rockets! Get these revolutionaries OUT of here! and kill as many as you can!"

The rockets immediately responded to their boss' orders and began attacking anyone that wasn't one of them. Arti grabbed her articuno by the wing and started pulling it along behind her as she chased Gary and Eevee down the hall with a group of Rockets on their tail. Articuno cooed and beat it's free wing about wildly, it couldn't keep up with Arti, she only had stubby legs and was used to flying, not running. 

"Oh, come here!" Arti sighed, stoping quickly, picking up the bird that was almost as big ash her, then starting to run again, only weighted down. "Word of advise, lose weight, Articuno!"

"Cuno!!!" Articuno snapped, glaring at Arti as she came to a stop at a fork in the hall.

"Which way?" Gary panted, leaning against a wall for a quick break. "Left or right?"

Arti looked left, then to the right. "I can't remember! I think it's right... you go ahead a bit, I'll slow the rockets down."

"Okay then, r-right it is..." Gary glanced back to see how far behind the rocktes were, and they were catching up fast. "Oh, damn, run, Eevee, run.."

Gary took off again with Eevee huffing right along side of him while Arti stopped and droped Articuno on her ass. "Time to be helpful for once." Arti smirked, while Articuno fumbled her way to her feet. "Ice Sheild!" Arti ordered.

Articuno nodded and flapped it's wings causing an ice cold gust of air to start circling around. Suddenly the walls of the hall started to turn to ice then the ice formed a thick wall of its own, blocking the Rockets on the opposit side.

"Good, now come on!" Arti said, dragging the bird along again, only to be pulled to a stop. "Articuno! Come on! We've gotta go!!!"

The bird cooed and waddled around in a circle. It sat down stubornly while the rocket beat on the ice, trying to break it down.

"Charizard, go!" one of them yelled.

"Articuno!!" Arti paniced, "Come on! Please!!"

Articuno spread out her wings, wanting to be carried again. "Cuuuuuu...."

Arti fell over and groaned. "Dumb bird..." she mutter, jumpping to her feet as the ice started to melt. "Get over here then!"

Articuno fumbled her way over to Arti and hopped up in her arms. As soon as Arti began running, the ice shattered with a charizard smashing its way through and roaring with still breathing out fire and smoke. "Get back here, kid!" one of the rockets hollored after Arti. "You're only makin' it harder on yourself!"

Arti glaced back as she kept running. "You can't catch me! You're too slow!" she huffed, while Articuno seemed to be kicked back relaxed. "All old people are too slow anyways!"

Arti turned back so she could look where she was going, but she could still hear one of the Rockets stomping their feet and throwing a fit. "I'm not old!" she screamed towards Arti. "I'm only 25!"

Arti ignored the rocket, but he pace was slowing down because of the huge bird in her arms. She run into another split in the hall with a left/right option, but Gary was nowhere to be seen. Arti whined for a second, looking back and fore trying to remember what way to go. "I'll try left.." she said to herself and darted off down the hall to the right.

* * *

"Finally out!" Gary declaired as he burst out a door to the outside with Eevee about to collapses at his side.

"Wee-eeee..." Eevee added then fell over, exosted. "W-wee.."

Eevee picked up his pokémon and looed around to be sure no one was still following him. He'd run into, litterally, Cassie again, but managed to duck under her and kick her in the butt sending her face frist into the floor. Unfortunately, along the way he'd lost Arti. For all he knew the Rockets had got her by now. "Eer, maybe not.." Gary thought out loud as the doors flung open practically being thrown off their hinges.

"GOD DAMNED POKÉMON!!" Arti screamed, kicking articuno into the air. "Stop being so difficult! I can't carry you for the rest of you're life! You'll be bigger then me soon enough!!!"

"Guess she's okay, huh Eevee?" Gary smiled, but soon stopped as a hang feel on his shoulder. "Wha'?"

Gary snapped around to see Agatha of the Elite Four looking sadly down at him. She was trying to smile to give the air of all being okay but the rest of her expression gave away the pain she was really feeling.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Child." She solomly said. "You're Grandfather asked me to be sure you made it to Viridian since I was visiting here. I heard that the Rocket Gang had gotten you so I had to be sure you were okay."

Gary's expression suddenly turn to show he was horrified. If the reason the Elite Four and the othes had came was because of him then it was his fault Lance was dead. _If I hadn't been caught, he'd still be alive..._ Gary thought, almost crying. He suddenly forced his tears back as Arti stepped up Agatha and hugged her. "You know her too?" Gary asked Arti.

"She's my aunt." Arti smirked and patted Agatha's gengar as it bounced up and down beside her, almost screaming for attention. "And the only one in my family that doesn't believe in the Rocket's cause."

Agatha suddenly jerked her head up as a group of Rockets came out the front door with weapons and pokémon. 

"Stop right there!"

Agatha grabbed Arti and Gary each by an arm and started to drag them along as she began to run, "We've got to get the saftey quickly, children!"

Gary hugged Eevee tightly, being sure he wouldn't drop her while arti kept looking up, trying to find her articuno. "Articuno!!" she screamed as she finally saw it with a net over her head as the Rockets caught her. "No!! Leave her alone!!!"

Arti broke free of Agatha's grip and ran back to help her pokémon. The bird was thrashing about widly, unable to get out of the net. She finally freed her head as Arti got to where the Rockets were. "LEAVE MY BIRD ALONE!!!" she screeched in Butch's ear. "SHE IS NOT YOURS!!!"

Gary and Agatha stopped and looked back just as Butch grabbed Arti by her neck and slammed her into a wall. Arti struggled, trying to break free, but only made things worse. Articuno finally broke completely free of her net and took off into the air, only worried about herself, leaving Arti to battle the Rockets without a pokémon.

"Gengar!" Agatha ordered. "Nightshade!!"

"Gengar gar!!" the ghost happily replied and used its attack on the Rockets, only to hit Arti too.

Gary dropped Eevee onto the ground and rushed to Arti's side. Eevee yipped and she landed on the ground tail first. "Arti?" Gary asked, helping her up to her feet. "You okay?"

Arti groaned and leaned against Gary. "I'll be fine..." she sighed, stumbling as she tried to walk. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like ghosts... Gengar just reminded me..."

Gary turned back to Arti and turned his head so he could see her. "Hop on my back." he smiled. "You can't hardly walk, I'll carry you."

Arti made as face. "I can walk perfect-!!!" she ran smack into a tree and fell over backwards, "-ly fine... grrr... why does a tree have to grow where I'm walking?"

Agatha smiled slightly while Gary picked up Arti. "That's nauture for you." he grinned and followed Agatha as she motioned she was leaving. "What happened with the articuno? It seemed like it didn't care what happened to you."

Gary checked the sky and noticed Articuno was flying overhead, still chasing Arti. Arti moaned. "Long story, I'll tell ya later..."

* * *

"Bruno!" Arti cried out happily, jumping into Bruno's arms.

She giggled happily as the much larger man picked er up and placed her on his shoulders. Everyone that had fought for the "good guys" in Viridian had now made their way back to Pokémon HQ in Indigo Plateau. Everyone other then the leader of the Elite Four that is. Amoung the group many were mourning the loss of their leader with others tried to keep a happy attitude apparent when they really weren't happy.

"Heya, Squirt." Bruno teased Arti causing her to thrash about in hysterics. "I thought you was gonna run off and find zapdos and his new chick."

Arti stopped thrashing and sighed. "Stupid Rockets got my when I was over in Amber Town. Zapdos and his chick were there but before I could be sure they were safe, the Rockets came along and tried to catch em."

While Arti explained what had happened over in Ambre Town, Gary looked around the huge room everyone was gathered in. But it wasn't only people, there were tons of pokémon, rare and common. Agatha steped upto Gary's side and leaned on her cane. "You seem to have taken a shine to our little bird watcher." she said, smiling down at him. "Arti has been looking after the God of Fire, God of Thunder, Goddess of Plants, God of Water, and Goddess of Ice since she was little. she keeps the poachers away from them. Even if she's only eight, she's been looking after then for a while now."

Gary looked up to Agatha. "Well, I just met her, but, yeah, I kinda like her... She's really nice... and pretty... How'd she get the name Arti? I take it it's from looking after the birds but they'res more then Articuno."

"Cause Articuno was one of the only girl birds at the time." Lorelei joked, making a weak attempt to lighten the mood.

Gary half heartedly laugh so he wouldn't upset Lorelei.

"The real reason is that the articuno following her was hatched the exact time she was born. She's been looking after it since she could walk. And strangely she acts like a bird too." Agatha explained. "It seemed fitting we nickname her after Articuno."

"Makes sen- AHH!"

Gary screamed as Articuno landed on him and settled down on his head. The bird didn't seem to care that it's new sitting post was unhappy with its choice of landing spots. Gary threw the bird from his head and kicked it wile it was on the ground. "Go away!" he hollored. "You over-grown, blue chick-en?"

Gary realized everyone was quite now, as if they were in shock that he's struck the bird. Articuno flapped her wings and kicked her feet about, scared and cried out for help. "Ar! Articuuuuno!!"

Arti leaped off of Bruno's shoulders and ran to her pokémon's side. She quickly calmed the bird down and stroked its crest as she hugged it. "Shh, it's okay..." Arti sighed and rocked the bird a bit while others went back to their conversations but weren't as loud as they were before. "You," Arti finally snapped as she stood up and pointed to Gary. "YOU are in trouble. Haven't you ever heard the legend: 'You must never touch the touch the God of Fire, God of Thunder, Goddess of Plants, God of Water, and Goddess of Ice'?! You know what would happen if I wasn't here to look after her!?"

Gary picked up Eevee and turned away, leaving the room. Arti quickly took chase and tackled him to the ground. Even if she was smaller then him, she easily took him down the the floor. "You listen!" she shouted. "NEVER hurt a legenday bird! All hell will break loose if you hurt or catch one of them!"

Gary threw Arti to one side and started to run of again with Eevee, ignoring her. _I just started training and already I've killed one of the elite four and hurt a legendary bird, I might as well willingly go join the Rocket Gang!_

"GARY!!!" Arti screeched, no longer chasing him. "Come back here!"

* * *

Giovanni turn his chair around to face Gary. He stared coldly at the young boy as he stroked a persian. "You mean to tell me you want to join us after all that's happened?" Giovanni asked.

The persian hissed at Gary then pushed its head under Giovanni's hand to be scratched. Eevee growled at the cat and started to faintly bark.

"Uh, yeah," Gary meekly answered, shirking back away from the Rocket gang leader. "After what I did already to the Elite Four and others, I thought you'd be the only ones that would take me in. I'm the reason the Elite Four attacks and the end result of why Lance was killed..."

Giovanni had a sinister grin come on his face. "You caused all this chaos?" he asked, knowing it was really Gary's mind making him think he did it. The truth was Giovanni had told his Gang to capture Gary because he knew the Elite Four would come to rescue him. He'd planned all along to kill one of them and make his point, but he hadn't thoought he'd be so lucky as to get the ring leader, Lance. Giovanni was a bit annoyed with the fact he'd lost his other prisonor again, but knew he'd probably find her again simply enough, her father was the gang's lead scientist over in Prussian Town, she'd probably go to him since she had no where else to go that he knew of.

"My dear boy," Giovanni finally spoke. "Why, if you're the reason the Elite Four came, then who's to say they won't come again to find you? What if next time they win? I'm afraid I can't take such a risk..."

"B-but!" Gary protested. "I can't go back to them! they hate me! They don't care what happens to me..."

The persian crept onto Giovanni's desk and swiped at Eevee, scratching the puppy's nose. Eevee squeeled and put her paws over her nose.

"If all you have is that wimp pokémon and a spearow we've used for an experiment and mutated, then we'll have to evolve you're Eevee you know. Might I suggest you allow me to pick the Evolution?"

Gary looked down at Eevee who was trembling and clinging to him. "B-but I didn't want to evolve her, I like her the way she is!"

"Evolution wins battles!!" Giovanni declaired, slamming a fist into his desk. "Allow me to evolve it or you won't be permitted to join the team."

Gary rubbed Eevee's head and sighed. "Okay... you can evolve her..."

* * *

Two days' later at Prussian Town, Giovanni had brought Gary and Eevee to the most advanced lab on Pokémon Island, so they could evolve Eevee "in a new way" as Giovanni had put it. Eevee whimpered and burried herself in Gary's arms as she squirmed, trying to hide herself, thinking if no one could see her, the wouldn't hurt her.

"So, you've decided on an Aireon?" The lead lab scientist asked, adjusting his glasses.

Gary had an errie feeling pass over him suddenly as the man looked at him. He had the same eyes and hair color as Arti did! _Is this guy her father?_ Gary thought. _She said he worked here..._

"That is, if you have the birds for it." Giovanni had the evil grin he'd given Gary before sneek up on his face. "You do have them, right Sanimi?"

"My daughter knows where all the birds are, so we decided to use her to lure them here." Sanimi motioned to where Arti was unconcious and chained up with her Articuno beside her. "We decided since each of the birds has just resently had a nest of chicks we'd use the older bird without worry that they're nothing to replace them, if something... unfortunate, happens..."

"Of course, nothing 'unfortunate' is going to happen, I'm assuming." Giovanni said sternly. "When will you be ready to evolve this Eevee?"

Sanimi handed off a paper he'd been holding to a lab assistant and sighed. "Well be ready after we do one other thing." Sanimi watched as two of the lab workers took Arti and strapped her down to a table. "We've been trying to perfect splicing human gene and pokémon genes but we haven't had full sucess yet. We've decided since we have one of each of the birds, we'd try again, on the bird keeper herself. Though Isashi doesn't like the idea of me using our daughter this way..."

"You're going to experiment on her!?" Gary suddenly exploded, sick of simply listening to the twisted conversation at hand. "You psychopath! You just can't take a person and d-"

"Shut up, boy." Giovanni coldly warned Gary. "One more out break from you and we'll use you to experiment on too!"

Giovanni ripped Eevee from Gary's arms and handed the trembling furball off to Sanimi. "I'll get the eevee ready. We can probably do it the same time as we do Arti." Sanimi sighed as he walked off holding the puppy by the scruff of her neck. "But first I have to deal with being sure we have everything we need."

Gary muttered and crossed his arm. "Morons... I don't see why you have to evolve Eevee..."

Giovanni whacked the back of Gary's head causing him to fall forward to the ground. "I warned you once boy!" Giovanni thundered. "I don't like children that think they own the world! Sanimi! I've got something else for you to do now. You have you're next test subject right here."


	3. Alternate Possibilities - Part 3

Alternate Posibilities

Writen by Arti Cuno

Part Three

**Warning: This part, or parts of it, might not be suited for younger readers, I'd class this as a PG-13 rated part I think =)**

"I trust the experiment worked?" Giovanni commented, looking down at the three "freaks" he'd ordered Sanimi to make. "We have our Aireon and you seem to have perfected gene splicing with humans and pokémon."

Sanimi nodded as he brushed his daughter's now bright red-faded to black at the end hair from her face. "It worked on the physical level," Sanimi pointed out. "But there's no way of knowing if it worked on a psychological level. They might think they're pokémon like some of our previous attempts."

"Either way, I'm pleased that you've made so much progress in this area of the field." Giovanni paused and looked down at his watch. "But I must be going. I'm due back at Viridian to lead our attack on Pokémon HQ."

Sanimi nodded as Giovanni left. He then turned to Arti and picked her up in his arms. "I can't believe I did this to you.."

Sanimi kissed his daughter on her cheek and laid her back down where she was. She looked almost nothing like she had. Before she was eight, and looked it. Now, she was eight but looked 16! Sanimi hadn't thoght that the pokémon's ages would effect the appearance of the human, but it seemed he was proven wrong. Even Gary looked older then he was supposed to be. He seemed to be near 17-18 now.

Sanimi looked down, feeling a nudge on his leg. Articuno was there hiss-squacking with it's wings spread out, trying to scare Sanimi away. It knew who its "mother" was even if Arti had been changed. Sanimi stepped aside and let the bird fly onto Arti's stomach/chest where it layed down cooing and neslted its head under one of her newly created wings.

At then side of the table, near Arti, Sanimi noted someone had mad a list of all the efective changes cause from the tests. "Déestinée Nakido: Apparent physical changes; wings appeared and seem to be a mix of Forestra and Articuno wings, Tail of Zapdos, Hair like fire near her head but turns to ectoplazm (stuff ghosts are made of =) near the end (results of Moltres and Psyana genes) and finally the MissingNo genes seem to have had no effect. Another pokémon's genes may have accidentally been used also." Sanimi read out loud to himself then laid the paper down and went onto the one beside Gary. "Gary Oak: Apparent Physical changes; ears of Aireon, hair like Zapdos feathers, wings, like Déestinée, Articuno/Forestra, tail of Moltres fading to Psyana-type near then middle to end. No apparent MissingNo signs again.

"Seems MissingNo is going to be harder to splice into human genes then we though. Pretty odd concidering it's only a water bird. It mixed into the Aireon well enough though..."

Sanimi laid the second paper back down and left the room, not noticing one of the "experiments" was waking up.

* * *

"Where? Wha'?" Arti groaned as she sat up accidentally knocking Articuno off her onto her lap. Arti didn't know what question to ask first but knew she felt horrible. _What the hell happened?_ she thought, rubbing her throbbing head, only to stop dead still and looked at the "hair" flopped over in her face.

"Red...? Fire...??" Arti asked holding a lock of it further from her face so she could see it better. "A moltres crest???"

She began to look over her body to see what else had been changed but closed her eyes as she looked down and began to blush. "I'm dreaming.." she declaired, petting Articuno and feeling around for something to cover herself up with.

When she had aged she'd also out grew her clothes leaving her naked with nothing to wear to replace what she'd lost. Articuno climbed around on Arti's lap a bit then laid up against her, trying to cover Arti itself. "Cuuu Articuuuno?"

Arti glanced behind her as she head something. "I've got wings too?" she muttered to herself, now noticing Gary, or what looked similar to Gary waking up.

"Where the fuck is that bastard Giovanni?" were the first words from Gary's mouth.

Arti blinked twice noticing his voice seemed to have changed and he looked older, like she guessed she did too. "Gary?" she asked, making sure it was him.

"Yeeea- what the hell?" he started to reply then stopped as he laid eyes on Arti with only her Articuno covering her and looking like a mess. "That's the final outcome of what they did?"

Arti was tempted to slap Gary knowing where his eyes were staring even if the lights weren't on at the time. "You're not exactly 'normal' yourself, or clothed for that matter," she pointed out, crossing her arms and legs as she turned redder.

Gary grinned slightly and walked over to Arti, wrapping his arms around her, freaking her out completely. "I can't help what happened." He smiled, taking the whole thing overly lightly Arti thought. "I'm not the only nude freak here so I don't mind. But, since we're alr-..."

"Say it and you'll be missing a body part." Arti grumbled, while Articuno squacked and threw a fit at Gary for touching her "mother". "I'm guessing I've had part of Psyana mirged into me cause I can tell what you're thinking..."

Gary pulled Arti against him and kissed her. "Then I'll have to stop thinking and just do what I feel like." he smiled mischeviously, sliding a hand along Arti's side making her jump slightly. "And right now I have no idea why I'm feeling like I am..."

Arti pushed Gary away as he tried to kiss her again. "Don't.." she whispered keeping him an arm's lenght away from her. "Just cause we look older doesn't mean we have to... well, you know." Arti made a face at the thought that crossed Gary's mind and growled at him. "And the reason you're probably acting so odd is cause since we're both part pokémon we're effected by some things the same ways they are, in this case... I think mating season is getting to you..."

Gary pushed Arti back and cuddled her ignoring her articuno. "Well, pokémon act on their feelings, why can't I?"

"Cause your human!" Arti insisted.

"And because what you're doing is concidered rape." Another voice added, as a hadn feel on Gary's shoulder and ripped him off of Arti. "Here." the voice said sharply, throwing a bundle of clothes at Gary. "Get dressed and go away. Sanimi's gonna be back in a bit to check on you guys, I wanna talk to you before then, and I'd prefer you clothed..."

Arti hugged her legs to her chest and tensed up, knowing the voice was male, but it seemed somewhat familiar. "Nakako?" she asked, loosening up a bit.

"Yeah, it's me, Runt." he replied, clicking on a light to dimly light the room. "And you two and that pokémon aren't the only freaks here."

Arti's eyes widened as she noticed her friend had been changed to. "A nidoking?" Arti thought aloud. "But I thought none of the other experiments worked?"

Nakako shrugged and dropped Arti's clothes on her head, causing her to give him a dirty look and motion for him to turn around so she could put them on with someone staring at her. "Well," she sighed, turning around, swinging his tail back and forth as he waited. "I seem to be alive, they might have been refering to the fact that they haven't done multipul pokémon combinations on humans cause you two are the first I know of to have worked out... Arti, aren' you dressed yet?"

Nakako peeked over his shoulder to see Arti ajusting her sleeveless shirt so that her wings could move freely. "Yeah, I'm dressed..." she muttered. "But I can't get used to the idea of wings and a tail..."

"And you think I can?" Gary snorted. "I don't want to be like this any more the- what the...?" 

Arti blinked as Gary walked upto her and circled her once. "You're wings just disappeared...?" he wondered out loud, noticing that her wings were now gone. "And you've changed completely it seems."

Nakako's tail thumped the ground a few times then he finally spoke up. "She's part nidoqueen now??"

Gary muttered something no one else could hear. "What?" Arti asked, looking behind herself to see a nidoqueen tail and spikes down her back. "Ack!!" she put a hand to her forhead and felt a horn there and two large ears one each side of her head. "I am part nidoqueen now!" she shreeked.

Nakako picked up Arti and snuggled her close rubbing his horn against hers, trying to calm her down before she had every person in the lab in the room to see what was happening. "It's okay. I think I know what happened. I heard the guys in the lab talking about some 'poor sap' getting the 'ditto treatment'. So far, anyone thats had ditto genes in then ends up dead, some of the quacks out their think it's fun to randomly inject people with the 'ditto curse' and see what kinda gruesome outcome happens next. But... it seems you have ditto in you and you're perfectly fine..."

"So, you get pissed off with me wanting to lay you ut he seems to have the same intentions and you say nothing?" Gary complained ignoring what Nakako had just said.

Arti slammed her tail into the floor shaking it and setting Gary off balance and over onto his butt. "I barely know you!" she snapped. "I've known Nakako since I was little."

Nakako gritted his teeth as he pulled Arti off her feet. "Stop it! You'll get us in trouble!"

Gary stumbled to his feet and picked up his over grown eevee evolution, Aireon. "I'm outta here." he declaired. "I don't need either of you, I'll be fine on my own."

"Gary! Get ack here!" Arti insisted. "You don't know what it's like with the rockets, you're new to training pokémn, how would you know? You need someone that knows what's going on to help you, at least for a while..."

Gary turned around to face the half nidoking/queen pair. "Fine, I'll stay. But.. never mind.."

Nakako rubbed his cheek along Arti's and grinned. "I can't help it if I'm happy to see her, and she's closer to my age, or so it looks like. But, I should get onto what I wanted to say. I've been secretly working for Pokémon HQ while posing as a Rocket, I told them about what's happened with you two and they want you to join the Rockets and help me out here. All you'd have to do is work with the rockets and leak infomation to me so I can get it back to Pokémon HQ."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?!" Gary snorted. "You could be lieing and doing this to get us in trouble."

Arti glared at Gary. "Come on, I don't think Nakako'd do something like that! Besides, what else is there to do? We don't join the Rocket's, we're as good as dead..."

"Dead is an understatement, Dées..."

Everyone turned around at the sound of a new voice in the room. Arti jumped from Nakako's arms and tackled the new person in the room. "Momma!" she yelled out happily, taking down her mother by accident, and forgetting they were now about the same size.

Gary bit his lip trying not to laugh, but suddenly found Nakako growling at him and with his horn, he didn't seem like someone you'd want to piss off, Gary had seen what happened to Lance after all... "Okay, okay..." Gary muttered, while laying Aireon down then crossing his arms.

"Dées? What happened?" Isashi asked, holding her daughter close. "You were to be part legendary bird, not Nidoqueen!"

Arti grinned, "Watch this, I think I got this figgured out now..." Arti disapeared in a flash of blue light then reappeared looking how she did when she'd first woken up. "I know transform!" she giggled, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Aaaaairrrreon." Aireon yawned as she finally woke up. "Air? Aireon!?!?"

The puppy looked around, tottally confused about what was going on. She pushed up against Gary's leg and sat their trembling. "Hey, calm down, eev-, er, Aireon..."

Isashi smiled faintly. "I'm glad to see you're happy with this at least."

Every turn at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Sanimi stood with his hands behind his back and two people beside him, one to each side. "Well, it seems things worked out as I'd planned. Isashi, leave. Nakako, I'm going to have to talk to you about sneaking in here without my consent."

Isashi nodded and lowered her head as she quickly left the room. Nakako faintly growled and stood his ground at Arti's side. "I wasn't aware I had to ask to check on a friend now, Sanimi. I still can't believe you did this to your own daughter, your own flesh and-"

"Shut up." Sanimi hissed. "I don't need a lecture from someone such as you."

"Maybe we should shut him up for good?" the person to Sanimi's left, a woman, sneered, showing off a whip she was holding.

Nakako lowered his head, as if ready to charge at the woman, but was stopped before he even started by Arti who latched onto his arm. He sighed and raised his head while pulling Arti close to his side. He smirked as he noted the disgusted look that ran across Gary's face.

Aireon suddenly ran from Gary's side and leaped into the air, attacking Sanimi. "AIIRRRRR!!" she screamed as she began to dig at him and beat her wings in his face.

Shocked by the sudden attack, Sanimi fell to the ground with the pokémon bite and clawed at him. The two people with him stood frozen momentarily then rushed to get the rabid puppy off. "Get off you mutt!" the woman yelled, cracking Aireon with her whip.

Aireon ran off with her tail between her legs, and hid behind Gary as she licked her cut made by the whip along her right hind leg."Air, air, air..." she whimpered.

"You bitch!" Gary hollored, shaking a fist at the woman while the other person with Sanimi helped Sanimi to his feet. "You leave Aireon alo-"

Before Gary could finish a bolt of electricity flew from his hand and struck the woman knocking her backwards and into a wall where she slumpped over and onto the ground.

"Never had that happen before." Gary mused, grinning at his lame joke. "'Shocking', isn't it? Uh, Arti?"

Gary looked down to where Arti was laying on the ground, or more, had fell to the ground, after what Gary had said. "I'm so glad I don't know you..." she groaned.

Nakako shook his head and picked up Arti. "I've got a feeling we should leave while the gettin's good." he suggested. "I've got a feeling Sanimi know's something's up..."

Arti looked to where her father had been and he was amazingly still there. "Uh, guys..." she smirked as she poked Nakako in the side, motioning for him to turn around.

Sanimi glared at the three pokémon-humans ignoring the fact that Aireon had sheaded most of the skin on his face and he was bleeding badly. "I knew you was a traitor, Nakako." Sanimi snarled. "I've known from day one. But I knew you'd work for the Rockets even if you were a spy, you didn't want to risk being killed. Well, now that you've admitted you ARE a spy, there's nothing left to do... but kill you."

"Don't!!!" Arti yelled as she noticed her father reaching for a pocket in his lab coat where he had a hidden hand gun. "Daddy, no!!"

Arti broke free from Nakako holding her and rushed her father, knocking him over and causing the gun to go off in another direction and hit something else, something that caused a pile of blue feathers to be thrown into the air blocking out everyone's vision so no one could tell what was happening.

Before the feathers even began to clear, everyone knew instantly what had been hit, Articuno. The bird was squacking loudly and beaking its wings, causing feathers to fly about the room as icy gusts of wind circled about. Arti was already to the bird's side as the feathers settled and the wind stopped. She was rocking it and cooing, settling it down. There wasn't any blood so it seemed Articuno wasn't hit, she was just close to it, and the thought of what could have happened scared her to death.

"It's okay, baby.." Arti cooed, as Articuno began to coo back and almost drift off to sleep.

Arti looked back to where Sanimi was and saw that he was holding the gun again. He sighed and threw it aside. "I know, Dées... You don't want me to kill Nakako or anyone else here. Go, before someone else comes. I can't stand the thought of what I've become. You care for that bird like it's you child, you _**are**__ my_ child, but I treat you like most people would treat Articuno... I have no idea why I didn't see this before, it took a beserker fit and almost the life of all I'm supposed to care about for me to realize this... If there ever was anything to fit the description of a monster, then it's surely me."

Gary snorted rudely and started to walk off not caring about anything going on. "C'mon, you heard the psycho, let's jet!"

Aireon covered her face with a paw, embarrassed at her trainers poor attitude. Arti picked up her now sleeping bird and walked upto Gary so she could kick him in the knee cap. "Next time it's gonna be twice as high as your knee you inconciderate, heartless male!"

Gary cringed at the thought of where Arti was implying she was going to kick him next. "Point, I'll behave." he said with a forced smile.

Arti snapped about, startled as she realized someone was behind her. Before she backed away she realized it was simply Sanimi, who hugged her and Articuno (more crushed Articuno in the middle) tightly. "He's right though, get going. You should be able to teleport, psyana can, and you've both inheirited her powers I'm guessing." Sanimi turned to Nakako who was keeping a watchful eye on him while he twitched his tail back and forth. "Look after her for me. Dées deserves to be well looked after, I'm sure you can do better then me."

Nakako nodded slightly and gave a grunt of approval.

"Now, you three leave, I can hear someone coming. I'll tell them you escaped." Sanimi slipped something into Arti's pocket without her knowing it as he embrased her one last time and kissed her on her forehead.

Nakako, Arti, Gary and the two pokémon teleported off in a flash of light just as a group of Rockets bursted into the room. "You're a bit late." Sanimi announced. "They got away."


	4. Alternate Possibilities - Part 4

Alternate Posibilities

Writen by Arti Cuno

Part Four

It had been three hours since Arti, Gary, and Nakako had escaped the lab in Prussian Town. (Complements of Arti's psycho father and his strange, sudden, change of heart about his work) and the group found themselves totally lost. After they had teleported away, they realized they didn't know WHERE they'd teleported to, Arti's excuse was something along the lines of "I'm new to this, okay?!?!" while Gary was being more laid back about the whole thing, not caring where he was as long as there was no sign of the Rocket Gang.

Arti sighed as she flopped down on grass of a nearby hill. She rolled onto her back and spread out her wings as she closed her eyes. "Can't we try to find that city later? What was it again? Scarlet?"

"Yeah Scarlet City..." Nakako said, then trailed off and snorted, though Arti couldn't tell why.

Before she opened her eyes she could tell someone was close to her, or more, it felt like the person was leaning over her. Arti's eyes flew open and she found herself face to face with Gary, who was starting to cuddle upto her, about to kiss her. She growled at him then hissed causing him to back off a bit, but still stay close to her.

Nakako grabbed Gary by his shirt and drug him about 5 metres away from Arti. "You stay AWAY from her you, hor-"

"Nakako!" Arti snapped. "Watch your tongue!"

"Sorry..." Nakako sighed, dropping Gary face first into the ground. "But it's true! You're gonna have to learn to act more mature and accept most people your 'age' use that type of language! And HE has to learn that he doesn't have to act on every urge he has... especially his urge to fu-uuhhh- never mind..."

"Well! She was laying right there asking for it!" Gary spoke up, only to have Nakako's tail thump him on the head, driving his face into the ground further. "Hey!" Gary snarled, coughing up dirt. "You can't tell me you didn'-"

Arti was the one the beat him over the head this time, actually, it was more along the lines of teleport and step on his head. "Oh, shush!" she sighed.

Nakako rolled his eyes and picked Arti up, tossing her into the air slightly and making her land on his shoulders with an "OUCH!".

"Grrr, you're forgetting you have SPIKES on your back!" Arti muttered, emphasising on the SPIKES. "You have any idea how uncomfortable I am? Or WHERE these things are poking..."

Nakako smiled and yanked on Arti's legs pulling her more only his shoulders and no so much the spikes. "Better?"

Gary grinned mischeviously, still laying on the ground. "I bet I know where you were implying, Art- frig, that hurts!" he screamed as he was wacked again, this time his own pokémon, Aireon, did it though. "Aireon, why'd you do that?"

Aireon rolled over onto her back and kicked her legs about, whimpering for attention. "Air? Aaaiiirreon.."

Arti groaned. "This is getting us nowhere, are we staying for a break or going on now?"

She hopped off of Nakako's back and began to fly, circling above waiting for the others to start moving.

"Show off..." Gary muttered, stumbling to his feet. "Uh, Nakako? Did you hear that noise...?"

Nakako looked about then looked back at Gary. "You're hearing things... I don't see why we're even dragging you along wi- what the hell?"

Nakako jerked his head about as he spoted a movment in the bushes, up a tree, off to his right. He noticed there seemed to be something over there but he didn't know what it was. Nakako crept closer the the tree and noticed a blue tail hanging down with two "balls" near the end. "Hmmm?" Nakako pondered out loud as he gave the tail a tug only to have it wrap around him and squeeze him like a cobra would do.

"HEY!!" Nakako hollored, the wrap attack not doing much damage to him since his body was mostly muscles. "Gary! Help me get this thing off!"

Gary yawned and ignored Nakako totally. "Sorry," he smirked. "I'm apparently useless to you so I don't see why I should help you."

Nakako pulled the "pokémon" attacking him out of the tree, only to notice the pokémon was actually a human that was part pokémon like the rest of the group was. "Ho- huh??" Nakako stammered. "Another hybrid?"

The person glared up, his light blue eyes showing his rage, from the ground at Nakako slamming his dragonair tail into the ground, pissed off. "Why did you attack me?!" the person hissed as his horn shon in the sun and pale blue, almost white hair fluttered about in the light wind that picked up as Arti landed beside Nakako.

"I'll take this as a 'We'll be delayed for a while'," Arti sighed. "Uh, who's this?"

The dragonair-human looked at Arti and smiled. He got to his feet, brushed the dirt from his clothes and bowed, taking Arti's hand and kissing it. "I'm Dariko Sakito, and you are?"

Arti blushed, pulling her hand away. "I'm, er, Arti... Arti Cuno..."

Dariko stood up straight again and looked to Nakako then Gary, both of them seemed to be rather pissed off at him. "Is something wrong, gentilmen?" he asked. "I'm sorry about that little mix up we had there, er..."

"Nakako." Nakako answered coldly.

"Ah, Nakako. And you're Gary if I heard right." Dariko turned to Gary who looked ready to tear his head off.

"Yeah, what the hell was you doing up there anyway?" Gary snapped.

Nakako noticed Arti seemed to be changing again like she'd done before when she went from mixed up bird to part nidoqueen, only this time she was changing into a dragonair and didn't seem to be noticing the changes. "Arti..." Nakako warned, bumping his tail into her leg to catch her attention.

Arti didn't realize Nakako had hit her and was now part dragonair like Dariko was, horn, ears, and tail were the only obvious changes.

"Well, I was up there so you guys wouldn't see me. Guess I missed the tail when I was hidding. I saw the group of you heading this way and thought you were from Team Rocket. They've been looking for me, trying to convert me to be one of them. The did this to me" he motioned to the fact he was part dragonair. "and thought I was dead at first. Threw me out like I was then after realizing I wasn't tried to capture me. Same with you?"

"Not really." Nakako muttered, obviously not liking Dariko at all. "I know there was someone that was mirged with dragonair since I was there to see it, but he was given the ditto treatment and died cause of that."

"I am part ditto." Dariko replied just as coldly as Nakako was being to him. He lightened up as he saw Arti half staring at him as part dragonair too. "I take it you are too, beautiful?"

"Uh, yeah..." Arti looked away as she realized what had happened again. "And he's telling the truth Nakako... I'm part psyana, psychic bird, remember?"

"Fine then." Nakako muttered. "But we should be going, we've got to get to Scarlet before nightfall."

"Mind if I join you?" Dariko jumped in. "I'm heading there myself actually..."

"Keyword there is "myself" I believe." Nakako growled. "We just met you and you gave a pretty bad first impression."

Arti slapped Nakako with her tail. "Oh, behave. He didn't mean to attack you. Let him come along."

Nakako growled and looked Dariko in the eyes. "You can come with us, but I'm keeping an eye on you."

* * *

After another hour of walking, the group finally arrived in Scarlet City. The City hadn't seemed like it'd be that big of a place according to Nakako but it was actually HUGE with tons of tall buildings, night clubs and other things in the centre of the city, whereas the outskirts was calmer and not as loud and routy.

Arti stretched her arms and wings, then lean against the nearest person. "When are we gonna find a place to stay?" she yawned, then realized she was leaning on Gary. "ACK!!"

"'Ack' to you too." Gary said unenthousiastically, and pulled her close. "Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting you or anythin- what the hell do you want?!"

Gary spun about to face Dariko, letting Arti go and raising his fists. Dariko flicked his tail causing a cracking sound and crossed his arms. "I believe the young lady doesn't want you touching her, I suggest you leave her be."

"Oh yeah...?" Gary sneered. "I dunno who you think you are, but you should be leavin'? We said you could come with us to the city, we're here, now get lost!"

Arti sighed and wander off on her own without anyone noticing, they three guys were too busy fighting at the moment. She transformed so that it would be hard to tell she was part pokémon, but her hair was blue like her Articuno, which was waddling along beside her as always. Arti picked up the bird which was now the right size for her to carry and wandered along the street, finally stopping after about 20 minutes of walking at the end of a dead end street.

"Great..." Arti mumbled to herself, turning to leave only to run into a drunken fool that could hardly stand let alone walk. "Er, sorry!" Arti appologized, trying to side step him and get away, noticing the Rocket Gang's red R on his shirt.

The rocket grabbed Arti's arm, causing her to drop her pokémon, and threw her onto the ground. "G'outta mah way..." his speech was so slurred all his words ran together funny. "I don' 'eed no shi' frum you, you slut..."

"Slut..?" Arti asked, having no idea what the word ment. "What do you mean? I don't know you!"

Articuno shot off a warning icebeam towards the drunken guy. "Cuuuuno Articuuuu!"

"Pokém'n baddle, h'h?" the rocket half smirked as he stumbled a bit. "Ok'y den.. Go, uhhh, Gy'ados!"

"Gyrados..." Arti corrected stupidly as the drunken fool called out a gyrados. "Uh, make that eep... But Gyrados can't fight very well out of the water you dope!"

The huge dragon pokémon looked about confused about being called out in the middle of a city back alley, "Gyra?" he asked, then locked eyes with Articuno. "Gyrados! Gyra!!"

"Gy'ados, Hyper Beam dat bird an' its trainah..."

Gyrados shot a beam from its mouth narrowly missing Arti as she found herself being pulled out of the way by someone. Articuno flew into the air, used a strange ice attack on gyrados then flew off taking chase to Arti and the person that had grabbed her and pulled her off.

* * *

As Arti woke up, she realized she had no idea what had happened to her. It was morning now and she found herself outside in an alley, with Articuno laying beside her cooing and nudging her. Arti sat up and rubbed her wrist, it was bruised as if someone had grabbed her but she didn't remember who. She barely remember what happened to change her the way she was, into a "freak".

"Articuno?" she asked, hugging her bird. "How'd we get here?"

"Cuuuu, Articuuuuno!" the ice bird said but Arti was too dazzed to realize what it was saying. "Artic?"

Arti scritched the birds feathers then fumbled about getting onto her feet. "We gotta find Gary and Nakako..." Arti groaned, almost falling over again but caught herself. "I shouldn't have wandered off to start with..."

Articuno nodded and started to fly cooing something along the lines of "I'll look from the sky too see if I can find them." Arti replied with an "euh.." if it could be concidered a reply and the bird flew off circling the city.

_I'd better tranform into something not so obviously freakish_, Arti thought. _I could look for someone to help me bu-_ "Huh?"

Arti looked to the sky and noticed a hot air balloon floating by. "Attention Scarlet City!" A voice called down over the city, being brodcasted from speakers mounted on the balloon. "Team Rocket has over thrown Pokémon HQ! The Elite Four and other trainers have been defeated in another beautiful triumph on our part! You're now under the rule of Giovanni and the Rockets!"

Arti's eyes widened as she dropped to her knees. "No.. Not now..." she said, begining to cry. "Lorlei, Bruno... Aunt Agatha... not you too..."

* * *

"Damnit!!" Nakako hollored, slamming a fist into a brick wall, cracking it. "I forgot all about that planned attack! I should have been there to help PokéHQ!!!"

Gary stepped back from the raginging half Nidoking and rised his hands. "Heh heh... Calm down now... This isn't the end of the world..."

Nakako spun about and glared at Gary, Aireon stepped in front of her trainer protectively and growled at Nakako.

"You moron!" Nakako yelled. "With the Rocket Gang in control this means chaos!!! They'll allow pokémon to be mistreated and there's no one to stop them with the Elite Four gone! And you know what? When you look at it all, it could be blamed on you and Arti! You two got mixed up in this and I got stuck babysitting when I should have been stopping Giovanni!! Forget this, I'm not looking after you babies any more."

Nakako stormed off leaving Gary and Aireon behind. "He's right Aireon..." Gary sighed, petting his pokémon. "It is our fault..."

"Aiiirrrr..." Aireon whimpered, licking Gary's face.

"We'll have to find time to take pitty on ourselves later... Arti's still missing, and so is Dariko now. He probably isn't even looking for her, and he probably lied when he said he found her last night but lost her ag-"

"Air! Air! Aireon!" Aireon barked towards the sky, as a fat blue bird sored above.

Articuno landed and folder her wings to her sides. She looked up at Gary and shreeked "CUUNNOOOO!!!" as she started to panic after seeming to be calm, making him and Aireon cover thier ears.

"Knock it off!!" Gary tried to out yell the bird. "You know where's Arti!?"

"Artic!" Articuno nodded and started to fly again.

Gary and Aireon took chase to the bird on the ground, dodging people and cars, amoung other things as they ran down the streets. "Of course it has to take the hardest route possible!" Gary complained -refering to Articuno- leaping over a brick wall with Aireon stumbling along behind.

Articuno suddenly darted downward, Gary guessed it was that they'd finally found Arti. He jumped to clear the last wall blocking an alley way but wailed as he realized he was heading right into something, a clothes line! As soon as he was over the wall he was twisted in the line and hanging upsidedown with Aireon tangled beside him. "That was a smooth move..." Gary groaned, and wacked at the air in Articuno's direction. "Oh, stop laughing! You did that on purpose!" Gary stopped yelling and listened, he heard something but couldn't tell what. "Arti?" he asked.

Arti peeked out around a corner, showing her "hair" before anything else then finally her eyes. "Gary?" she replied, crawling out of hiding and going to help him and Aireon. "What happened?"

Gary had a pissed off expression cross his face. "That sad excuse of a pokémon lead me to you and got me tangled up!"

Arti cut the line with a wing attack causing Gary and Aireon to fall to the ground in a pile, still twisted in the string. Gary broke the strings holding him and Aireon and stood up grumbling. "Where've you been?" he asked, taking on a lighter personality, showing he was concerned for Arti. "Dariko said he found you last night, but lost you again later."

Arti blushed slightly then flung herself at Gary. "I don't know where I was!" she cried. "Everything's a blank! And I just heard that the Rocket Gang took over Pokémon HQ!"

Gary stepped back in shock then hugged Arti as he realized she just needed someone to hold her. "It's okay..." he said, trying to calm her down. "Arti... Calm down, everything'll be okay..."

Aireon stuck her nose in the air, sniffing. "Aiiiiirrrreon..." she growled, looking towards a hole in the street.

"Cuuno? Cuuu artic?" Articuno asked, waddling over to the hole and poking her head down it. Suddenly a pair of hands reached up and grabbed the bird, dragging her down. Aireon tried to attack while Arit rushed over, trying to grab Articuno back.

"Pokémon theif!!" she screamed, but was yanked downward herself as someone grabbed her arm. "WAAH!!! Gary! Help!"

Gary jumped down after Arti with Aireon right behind him again. "Euh, gross!" Gary yelped, landing in a puddle of water. "This must be the sewer! But where's Arti?! She couldn't have been dragged off again that fast!"

Gary stopped and turned around, Aireon was growling at the shadows and a pair of glowing eyes were looking back at her. Gary heard a muffled cry for help then another cry, only someone was in pain, as if having been hit. "Who are you?! What's- Hey!!"

Gary was suddenly slammed forward into a wall and landed on the floor with a thump. He turned about, barely concious to see someone holding Arti with one arm and their hand over her mouth looking down at him. A second Person join the first, both wearing hoods so their faces couldn't been seen. Just as Gary fell totally unconcious, he caught a glimpse of them taking off their hoods and saw their faces. One, looked like that of a Vaporeon, the other, a Sandslash.


	5. Alternate Possibilities - Part 5

Alternate Possibilities

Writen by Arti Cuno

Part Five

4 years later:

"Holy fire!!!" A voice screeched as a room full of rocket members playing poker was invaded. Suddenly the person that had screamed landed on the table, they had seemed to teleport in, as fire surrounded her then burst outwards setting them all on fire. "That got their attention..."

Soon another person teleported in beside the first. "Ahh, where's a fire extinguisher when they need one, eh? Maybe a nice bubble beam'll help em out."

The second person put a hand up infront of him and bubbles shot out at the rockets putting the fire out but leaving them soaking wet. The rockets, all five of them, reached for pokéballs on their belts but didn't have time to attack before they heard. "Pika!" They all turned to see where the sound came from to see a kid standing behind them with a pikachu beside him. "PIKACHU!!!" the pika yelled then used thunderbolt on the rocket gang members.

"This is just a warning." The first person to entre declaired. Pokémon HQ is going to regain control and govern Pokémon Island and all the trainers once again."

The two that had teleported in disappeard then soon after the third, only a kid, disappeared too.

* * *

"That went well... for once, eh Arti?" the person that had been with Arti on the attack sighed. "Who'd have thought that even after over four years we'd be fighting those damned rockets."

Arti nodded. "I know, Gary... Least we can do is help though. The rockets have control of 90% of the island here. Even some of gym leaders betrayed PokéHQ for crying out loud."

Gary walked up behind Arti and wrapped his arms about her. "We'll beat them soon, my love. I promise."

The kid that had been with them and his pikachu were sitting on a chair in a dimly lit part of the small room. He ajusted his hat and picked up his pokémon. "So, Pikachu, you okay? You really got them rockets good!"

"Pika! Chaaaa!!" the little yellow mouse squeeled happily.

Gary smirked. "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing Ash this much younger then me. I mean, I grew up right nextdoor to him, then after we were aged, I look almost old enough to be his father."

Arti nodded then leaned her head back on Gary. "How do you think I feel having to look after a baby? I may not have had Miniryuu by choice concidering I am really only 12 now, but I'm still looking after her. We just gotta adjust as best we can to the apparent age change."

Gary didn't say anything with the mention of Miniryuu. He didn't like the idea of Arti having her. Especially since the creep they had run into Dariko was the baby's father. Once he had Arti alone he raped her, making her pregnant. No one even knew what had happened since Arti couldn't remember anything about it until she started having reoccuring nightmares while her and Gary were staying with two other mutates, Chris, who was vaporeon mostly and Kikasho who was mostly sandslash.

As if on cue, Miniryuu poked her head in the room and waddled in with Articuno at her side looking after her. "Mommy!" Mini cried out happily and ran to Arti. Arti picked up her three year old daughter and cuddled her. "Daddy!" Mini cried out again, looking at Gary and reaching for him.

Gary faintly smiled and gave Mini a kiss on her cheek. Even if he really wasn't her father, she'd grown up with him acting as if he was. Dariko had ran off and no one had seen him again since after what he did to Arti.

Miniryuu seemed to take more after her father then Arti, making Gary even more disgusted. she had a small dratini bump on her forhead, the starting of a horn, a dratini's ears and tail too. The only difference from her and her father was that he was evolved into part dragonair.

Mini twitched her ears and giggled, clinging onto both Arti and Gary. "You're finally back!" She looked about a bit. "Where's Grandpa?"

"He was with another group, sweetie, he should be back soon." Arti replied, sitting Mini on a chair near Ash.

Arti looked up at the clock on the wall. "They should be back by now..." she said, worrying. "They were planning on being back before us."

"Heh, your psycho of a father probably got held up along the way." Gary yawned, realizing how late it really was, nearly 2am. "With an old foggie like Blaine on his team they'd have to wait for the old man before they could leave. thats the problem with old people nowadays... They just keep getting older and more useless."

"Right..." Arti sighed, watching Mini start to drift off to sleep. Gary poked Arti's tummy then sat down pulling her onto his lap.

"Feel anything moving down there?" he smiled, rubbing her tummy now. "Should be able to feel our baby by now."

Arti blushed slightly. When her and Gary were first changed they had to change the way they thought to accord with their appearences, in that case, it was near 16-17 for each of them, now, four years later, they each looked to be about 20 and were acting to match the age more. It had been Gary's idea for them to have a baby, but Arti didn't mind, other then the fact that they were in the middle of what was concidered a war. In her opinion it wasn't the best of time to think about having children.

"Yeah," she sighed. "He or she is making itself known down there. I don't think I can take another 4 months of this..."

"It's been five months already?"

Both Arti and Gary turned to see Sanimi standing behind them. Blaine was grumbling like the bitter old hippy he was and sat down holding his back while Nakako was rumaging around in the cupboard looking for food. "I didn't think you were that far along."

Arti jumped up and hugged her father. It seemed odd to see him on their side. After all, he was the one that had changed Arti and the others to be the way they were. The only reason he was even with them was because of Giovanni, power had gone right to the rocket gang leader's head and he was demanding more rockets to be combinded with pokémon to improve their power over everyone. Sanimi had refused to continue after losing too many lives, at the time he believe that even Arti was killed since a rumour had started that one of the rocket gang had killed off two people that were combined with birds of some type. Sanimi had finally left after destroying half of the lab and narrowly escaping with his life and the few pokémon left alive, most of then so deformed or mutated you'd never be able to tell what they were originally.

"I hadn't realized it either actually." Arti said, looking down at her stomach. "I don't suppose we may get lucky enough to over take Giovanni before the baby comes. I'm going to hate having to say behind while everyone else goes out to fight."

Sanimi kissed his daughter on the cheek then picked up his sleeping granddaughter Miniryuu. "If you do like you did last time you'll fight anyways, you only took two months off when you had Mini here. Then again, she has the ditto gene so she aged faster. At least she's old enough to be here with Articuno looking after her for a while to a time now. I just wish I could get my hands on Mini's father. I'd probably kill the bastard though."

"You're not the only one." Gary spoke up. "From what I've heard he was actually a rocket, or so Kikasho told us. It would explain a lot really. Why he was spying on us when Nakako found him in that tree for the first time. He must have saw Arti andsimply thought he'd have a little fun on the side once he got her away from me and Horn-boy over there."

Nakako bumped his head into the fridge as he pulled it out and growled at Gary. "Oh shut up. You're more of a freak then me."

"I'm going to go outside for a bit..." Arti cut in. "I need some fresh air..."

She quickly left the room headed outside leaving everyone to wonder what was bothering her. Sanimi handed Miniryuu to Gary. "Put her to bed, I'll go see what's bothering Arti."

Gary nodded. "She's been like this a few days but she won't tell me anything, hopefully she'll talk to you, Sanimi."

* * *

Arti sighed as she looked up at the stars. She was sitting under a tree on a hill top that was near by where she "lived". Really the group of the people that were staying together (Arti, Mini, Gary, Sanimi, Ash. Blaine, and Nakako) moved around from place to place every few weeks since they would be discovered by rockets and have to leave as they were attacked. _Damned psychic rockets, I wish they'd all go to hell._ Arti thought, turning her head as she head someone coming.

Sanimi sat down beside her and smiled. "Hey, something wrong, sweetie?" he asked. "You seem distant."

Arti simply nodded but didn't say what was bothering her.

"Well, what is it?"

She sighed again and leaned back agaisnt the tree. "It's not much... I just wish we could stop running, I'm about to give up on everything. I can't stand having to run off everytime we're attacked... I hate hvin Mini growing up like this, and with another baby on the way..."

Sanimi hugged his daughter. "I know, I wish there was something I could do to make it all right. It's my fault this happened in the end. If only there was a way we could go back in time and change everything... Wait a minute. Maybe there is."

Arti gave her father a look as if to say he was insane. "A way to go back in time? Right... Daddy, I think the battling has gotten to you..."

Sanimi shook his head. "No, not at all. Back in Prussian Labs they were working on making a pokémon capible of time travel. I wasn't in charge of it but I know someone who may know about it." Sanimi stood up and looked as if he was thinking. "If I had a way back to Prussian I could probably get back to the lab and see about stealing that pokémon to have someone go back and change things. The only problem will be after things have been changed anything we know now will change."

"You mean I won't be like this?" Arti asked. "And I might not even meet Gary? I wouldn't stand not being able to be with Gary now..."

Sanimi began to pace around the tree a bit, the stopped. "You met Gary before you were both changed, didn't you?"

Arti nodded. "Yeah."

"So it's possible that we couldsend someone back to a time between when you meet and when you are transformed."

"I guess."

"And that would set some things straight, but still the rockets would take over."

"If we send someone to beat the rockets back then maybe we could change things enough that we wouldn't be stuck in this situation. Maybe even I could convince myself that experimenting on people/pokémon isn't something I should be doing..."

Arti sighed. "I'd be willing to go back and help change things."

"Me too."

Arti and Sanimi both looked up to see Gary standing a few metres away. "Sorry to interupt." he appologized. "I came to see what was taking so ling, it's 3:30AM you know."

Sanimi checked his watch. "I hadn't noticed."

Gary sat down next to Arti and kissed her cheek. "What's this about going back in time exactly? I only caught bits and pieces, something about a time travel pokémon and going back to change something so the rockets won't be in control?"

"Daddy wants to go back to the time when we changed, so none of this will have happened..."

"Then maybe we should. I for one think it would be better if things didn't end up like this, if this hell didn't exist."

Arti shrugged and looked up to her father. "When would we do this if we did?"

"Now." Sanimi spoke up. "Right now is the best time, they're recovering from attacks from around here in Celedon and will never think we'd end up in Prussian the same night."

"Point." Garry agreed. "But right now? shouldn't we tell people we're going?"

Sanimi paused for a moment. "No, if they know they'll only want to come too. It's best we keep it to only us three."

Arti stood up with Garry following her lead. "So, we fly there and carry you or go on foot and have to cross water?"

Sanimi shrugged. "On foot for now then fly over water?"

Both Arti and Gary nodded. "I guess we're off." Arti declaired as they started off for Prussian on foot.


	6. Alternate Possibilities - Part 6

Alternate Possibilities

Writen by: Arti Cuno

Part Six

It was now dawn, and Arti, Gary, and Sanimi were nearing Prussian Town where their last hope of ending the war with the Rockets would be found. They were now hiding in the grass on the outskirts of the town, sneaking inwards being careful not to be spotted. Sanimi was ahead of Arti by quite a distance, while Gary was at her side. Sanimi had told then to follow well behind him incase something happened and a trap or something was set up.

"I don't think I can take much more of this..." Gary panted. "I'm used to being able to teleport from place to place... Sure, we got most of the way here that way... But I hate crawling on the ground like a baby..."

Arti elbowed him in the side and told him to be quiet as she poked her head up checking to see how much further they had to go. As she looked up she noticed Sanimi had already cleared the grass and was in a tree waiting for them to catch up.

"Kay then lazy, teleport to where Daddy is in that tree there, I'll catch up in a bit, I'm gonna try to sneak around another way incase something happens, so we all aren't in one spot to once."

Gary nodded, kissed arti on her cheek, and teleported away. She continued crawling along but turned so that she'd come out at a different place. Ash she reached the end of the grass, she looked out for ayone that was possibly a Rocket Gang member, but no one seemed to be one.

_Figgures, when you wanna be caught, no one's around..._ Arti though. _If I get caught I'll be ale to get in faster and hopefully find that pokémon Daddy was talking about._

As Arti came out from the grass she was suddenly struck on the back of the head. "Thought I couldn't see you, hmm?" a male voice sade, as she was pinned down to the ground, her face pushed into the dirt. "Well, whoever you are you're coming with me."

The person wrapped what seemed like a long tail about Arti and picked her up. She moaned from the pain in her head and looked to see who it was that had caught her. As she locked eyes with her capter she froze. "Da-Dariko?"

* * *

"Damnit, what's happening!?" Gary cursed, trying to run after the Rocket that had caught Arti. He didn't even get out of the tree when Sanimi grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back where he was. "What the hell are you doing?! We've gotta help her!"

Sanimi shook his head. "We don't have to, this was planned, somewhat. I asked Arti to try to be captured so she'd be the first in, we didn't tell you because we knew you wouldn't allow it. She'll be fine I'm sure, She can always teleport away of something happens that's unexpected."

Gary growled and pulled away from Sanimi. "You're risking your own daughter's life on a stupid risk. Who even knows if that pokemon is in there."

Sanimi climbed down the tree, ignoring Gary's comment. "I know it seems foolish to do such a thing, and I know you're angry. But things will work out, I'm sure of it."

Gary pulled a pokeball from his belt and let out his Aireon. She came out and yawned, but looked as if she was annoyed with having been put in a pokéball, it was the first time she'd been in one since Gary was first given her when she was an eevee, four years ago. "Aiirrrr..." the pokémon yawned.

Sanimi was already ahead of Gary again, and he was in the town, blending in with the other's who were there. He wasn't part pokémon making it seem as if he was just one of the people who lived there, Gary, however, wouldn't blend in as easily. He knew he'd have to find another way to the lab.

Aireon suddenly looked alert and was looking around as if trying to find something. "Airrr...." she growled the ran off into an alley.

Gary took chase to his pokémon, calling her, trying to get her to stop, but she wouldn't. She had her nose the the ground and all following a trail of some sort. After a few minute of running, they came face to face with Another what seemed to be Eevee evolution. The odd pokémon had a fluffy white tail, cream fur on its body, and a fluff about its neck and on its head that was like its tail. From its forehead were two antenas and it's eyes had moon like shapes starting at the corner of each eye and looping downward. "Luné?" it asked, licking a paw that looked as if it had been cut.

Gary slowly walked up to the pokémon and put a hand on it. It didn't seem wild, it simply sat where it was, whimpering over its foot. Gary ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around the puppy's injured foot. "There ya go." he smiled, stroking its back. "Where's your trainer at?" Gary asked. "You don't seem like you came from the wild, especially since your the oddest looking thing I've seen in a while."

The puppy pounced Gary and licked his face. "Lunéon!" it barked happily. "Lun, lun!!"

Gary fell back onto his but and laughed. "Playful thing aren't you? Wanna come with me? You seem abandoned."

Aireon sat next to Lunéon and yipped happily, wagging her tail. She seemed happy to have another pup around.

"Er, well, if you're coming, we'd better be going... We've gotta get to the lab and fast."

Lunéon whimpered and flopped his ears over. He didn't look as if he wanted to go now that Gary had said where he was going. "Something wrong?" Gary asked. "Is that were you came from and you don't wanna go back?"

Lunéon nodded and layed down. "Well, I can keep you in a poké ball so no one can find you if you'd like..." Gary suggested, taking an empty poké ball off his belt. "I'll let you out as soon as I get back and take you someplace way from these Rockets."

Lunéon jumped up, suddenly happy again. "Lun!" he barked.

Gary called the pokémon into his pokéball and put it on his belt. "There, well Airy, We'd better get going."

* * *

As Arti began to wake up from being knocked unconcious she tried to move her hand to her forehead but to her surprise she couldn't move it. Her eyes opened and she tried to sit up enough to look at her writs, but she was being held down by something over her forehead also.

"What the hell...?" she muttered, trying to look around as best she could.

Arti tried to use her teleportation power but as she started to, she was hit with a shock of electricity, nearly knocing her unconcious again. She held her breath, and listened to see if there were any noises of people around the room. It was too dark for her to be able to pick up any movement in the room even if she could turn her head.

"Awake, eh there?" a male voice with an accent said. The person leaned over Arti and looked down at her. "Aren't you a pretty one. Y' mus' be tha' Arti I hear' 'bout. Y' 'n' tha' other guy ar' th' only people t' survive bein' mixed with more 'en one pokémon, y' know?"

The person looked as if he was part pokémon, but it was hard for Arti to see, even if he seemed to be able to see perfectly well. It looked as if her had red wings with green on the insides, and two horns from the back of his head. Part Charizard.

"Well, m' guess is y' wanna know m' name, eh cutie? Well, 'm Renku."

Renku leaned over further and kissed Arti on her cheek. She hissed at him as a warning for him to back off, but her didn't. Renku placed a hand on her stomach. "Yer pregnant, aren' y'?"

Arti's eyes widened, knowing he would probably try to hurt her baby. He raised his hand off her stomach and begand and slam his fist downward.

"NO!!!" she screamed, as she was hit with another change of electricity and she broke her restraints.

* * *

Things were going well for Sanimi, he was now only a short distance from the Prussian lab and had the perfect opertunity to entre it. It was time for the guards to change and the front gates were unguarded for the moment. He broke into a sprint and jumped onto the gates and flipped over, recieveing a slight charge from the electrified wires, a new addition since she'd last been there.

He landed with a thump on the otherside, ass first, and checked his hands to see if they'd been cut from the wires. Thankfully, they hadn't been.

"Whew, lucky." she smirked, then jumped to his feet and dashed to the lab entrance. As he got to the door her listened, checking to see if anyone was coming, when the coast was clear, he pulled an explosive charge from his pocket and stuck it to the door. After seting it for a 10 second delay he run off to the side and waited for it to do off.

The ten seconds seem to take forever. As Sanimi had tried to get clear of where the explosion would hit, someone spotted him. They ran after him trying to catch him but he ran by where the explosion was, narrowly missing it, but it hit the person after him full on.

Alarms suddenly started to sound and Rocket came skattering from all directions. Sanimi was already in the building, and knew it like the back of his hand, he'd been on the the original founders who designed the place so it was the same as if the rockets would have invaded and he owned the lab, he knew more then them, he was more likely to win.

After a bit hidding and running, he arrived in the main lab, but the time travel pokemon wasn't there like it should have been. He began to rummage though papers looking for the notes on it, to see if it had been finished and taken away, or the plan scrapped. He finally found the papers in a folder and ran out of the room as a group of Rockets entred.

"EXPLOSION!!!" someone yelled out from no where, as the lab seemed to begin exploding, glass shattering and people scrambling for their lives. Sanimi took cover as the explosion passed. He looked to see who had cause it, and Arti was standing where the attack had came from, scratched and cut up, but still alive and as pissed off as ever.

"Arti!" Sanimi exclaimed, running over to his daughter and hugging her. "Thank God you're alright!"

Arti half smiled. "I almost didn't make it,, they had me tied down and I couldn't use any of my powers..."

Sanimi frowned and looked quickly over the notes her had grabbed, trying to find what he needed before the rockets came back or the place caved in on everyone. "'Lunéon: a Time Travel Pokémon. This Eevee evolution is the only know pokémon able to control, bend, or travel through time..'" Sanime flipped though more pages. "I know that already, where IS it though..."

He got to the last page of the documents. "'This pokemon was too power to control. It escaped into the wild and has yet to be recoved...'"

Sanimi threw the papers to the ground and cursed. "Our last chance, DAMNIT!!"

The rockets began to return and caught both Arti and Sanimi off Gary, as they began to fire on then Arti teleport them from the lab to saftey.

* * *

After realizing Arti and Sanimi had already been to and DESTROYED the lab they were all supposed to meet at, Gary went to the outskirts of the town where they had first entred it, and waited, sitting in the tree he'd been in before. He had Lunéon and Aireon out, and the two of them were rolling about in the garss and playing around. Something Gary missed being able to do, he'd had his childhood taken from him when he was fused with the legendary birds.

He glaced up checking for Arti, expecting her to be flying back, but was surprised to have a rock hit him in the side. He looked down to see Arti and Sanimi on the ground, having just arrived. "Hey, about time." he smiled, glidding down and hugging Arti.

Arti was now fully healed, she'd used recover on herself so that all her cuts were now gone, but she still hurt somewhat.

"We didn't find it..." Sanimi sighed, letting himself fall backwards, sitting on the ground. "It ran away a few months ago after the pokemon wa finished..."

"The pokémon?" Gary asked, being trampled by the two pups running around. "Hey! Lunéon! Down boy!"

Sanimi and Arti both looked up suddenly to see the pokémon they had been looking for licking Gary's face. "Lunéon!!" Sanimi said, stunned. "Thats the pokémon!!"

"Him?" Gary asked, being kocked backwards, as he rubbed Lunéon. "Er, well, I guess we found him then... what now?"

Sanimi scrambled over to Lunéon, half crawling on the ground since he'd already been sitting. "Lunéon. Can you take us back in time?" he asked.

The pup barked and nodded, it's antenas flopping about.

"Can you take up back? Four years from now?"

Lunéon barked again and it's antenas started to glow, suddenly the three people and two pokémon disappeared, being transported back to when the Rocket take over started.


	7. Alternate Possibilities - Part 7

Alternate Possibilities

Writen by: Arti Cuno

Part Seven

Note: this starts off with little Arti and Gary here. Basically part.. er, a large chunk.... of part one until we see the group from the future come in =) I did this to better show what point they show up in and as a refresher =P

"Wha'? Where am I?" Gary moaned, waking up with a bright light in his eyes. He looked left then right but no one was around. "Eevee?!" he called out, panicing. "Eevee, where are you, girl!?"

Gary stopped calling and looked around, he headed a chain dragging on the cement floor with a low "weee..." from Eevee. He looked to a corner of the room where it was dark and almost imposible to see, and there Eevee was, trying to get to her trainer but as being held back by a chain bigger then she was.

"What happened?" Gary asked his pokémon, not expecting an answer. "Last I remember is a run in with a tree..."

"And we brought you here to Viridian!" a voice said from the other side of the room as a light started to shine in. "We told you we were making you part of the Rocket Gang."

Gary shielded his eyes from the light and noticed the figure of Cassie and Micheal, the Rocket's that were chasing him. "You again!" he hollored. "LET ME AND EEVEE GO!!!"

"Looks like the kid wants to go free..." Micheal laughed. "What you think Cassie?"

"I think he needs some- what's that?"

Cassie and Micheal turned around to see Cassidy and Butch coming along dragging another kid along with them. The threw her in the same room as Gary then took the blue bird pokémon following her and chained it up on the opposit side of the room of Eevee.

"You bitch!" Cassidy screamed, pulling off her glove and sulking over the bite mark in her hand.

The kid in the room with Gary started to growl like and animal and tried to attack Cassidy again. Butch Steped in the way grabbing the kid by her hair and flinging her back in the room.

"Shut the door, quick!" Cassie screamed, in fear of being bit herself after seeing what happened to Cassidy. "We'll have to wait for that kid to calm down before we convert her into a member of the team."

Butch and Cassidy nodded. "It was hell to pay getting her here, but Giovanni and the kid's father both said she'd make a good member soon as we tame her down some." Butch explained.

"Who's her father?" Cassie asked.

Butch shrugged. "Some lab guy, works for the Prussian part of the team. Think his name was Sanimi Nakido? something like that."

The Rockets walked off talking amung themselves leaving Gary and Eevee with their new "room mates". Gary backed off, going into the corner with Eevee, scared for his life. If the insane person in the room with him attacked a Rocket like that, who's to say she wouldn't attack him too?

"Uh, hi?" Gary said meekly. "I'm, uh, Gary... you are...?"

Gary imediately regretted having asked since "she" seemed not to be interested with anything other then her bird she'd been flung in with. Gary reached for his pocket to get his pokédex but realized it was missing. After a quick glace about the room he realize it wasn't with him and neither was his poké balls. "My spearow.." Gary muttered. "The first pokémon I caught, gone..."

"It's not gone.." the girl said, not seeming too happy with being where she was. "They took it to use as their own probably. They want my articuno but I won't let them have her."

Gary sighed slightly now that they girl seemed like she wasn't going to lash out and kill him, he petted Eevee as the puppy curled up on his lap and feel asleep. "So, I'm assuming you have a name, care to tell me what it is?" Gary said after a few minutes of silence other then the articuno's cooing.

"None of your bussiness." she snapped, but paused then took on a not so mean tone. "If you must know though, it's Déestinée, everyone calls me Arti though..."

Her articuno cooed loudly and started to peck at the chain around its body. It wasn't a fully grown bird, it's colors were lighter then if it was mature. The bird spread its wings out and opened it's beak, and blew out a beam of ice, freezing the chain then smashing it with another few pecks. "Cuuuuuunooooo!!!" the bird said happily and waddled about the room.

"Hey! Can you do that for my eevee?!" Gary spoke up, as he stroked Eevee's fur. "She hate's being held in poké balls so I'm sure she hates being tied up."

Arti nodded and looked at her pokémon. "Articuno, Ice Beam the chains on that eevee."

"Articuuuunooo!" the bird screeched, using it's ice attack on the chain, then pecking in hard, chattering the chain on Eevee like it'd done it its own chains.

Eevee woke up and looked around crying out scared to death. She had no idea what was going on. "Wee!!! WEEE wee WEEE!!!!" Eevee cried out over and over, clinging to Gary.

Arti picked up Eevee and cuddled her, the pokémon seemed to instantly calm down and settle into Arti's arms looking as if she was going to go back to sleep. Gary's mouth hung open as he stood in disbelief that all Arti had to do was cuddle Eevee and she stopped having a fit.

"You're good." he said under his breath. "How long have you been training pokémon? You don't look like you're even old enough to have a licence."

"I don't have one.." Arti replied. "I don't need one, can't get one anyways, I'm only eight!"

Gary nodded with a grin on his face, but quickly stopped grinning and blushed slightly. He hadn't realized it at first but he was "checking her out". Gary sighed, he didn't know what he liked about her, but there was something. Blonde hair, large chocolate brown eyes, or the fact that she was really good with pokémon. His eevee seemed to love her right from the first time she touched it.

Gary stepped up to Arti to take Eevee back but found himself distracted and staring into her eyes. Arti blinked twice and tilted her head to one side. "Something wrong?" she asked. "You look like you're sick..."

Gary took Eevee quickly and looked away, "Uh, no, I'm fine..." he blushed.

"Good!" Arti said, walking upto the door that the Rocket's had closed and locked up tightly. "I dunno about you, but I wanna get out. You wanna help me get out of here?"

Gary nodded. "Of course! I don't want to be a Rocket like they seem set on making me be."

"Then we'll have to think of a way to get out... I'm fresh out of ideas, I got chucked in here cause of the last place I broke out of..."

Arti plopped down and sat hugging her knees. Gary sat down beside her and layed Eevee down beside him. "Couldn't you're articuno freeze the door and break it?" Gary asked, nudging closer to Arti, pretending to settle down on the floor and get comfortable.

Arti shook her head. "It might work, but they'd catch us before we got too far. And my hiding place I had before isn't a hidding place anymore, they found it somehow... I dunno where else we could go."

Gary looked about the room as he tried to help think of a way to get out but found his eyes wandering to Arti again. He slapped himself leaving Arti to give him and odd look while Eevee gave him the same look and a concerned "wee?".

"Uh, my mind was wandering..." Gary confessed, but didn't say what it had wondered upon.

Arti yawned and nodded. "Well, keep it from wondering, if we don't get away soon, they'll be back for us. The Rocket Gang plan on taking over everything, but they need more people to help them, since they can't find any more people WILLING to help, they're kidnapping all the newer trainers and making them see things their way, saying how they promise they'll become world renoun trainers and have whatever pokémon they want, and all that stuff. I don't want any of that... I don't actually go out and train pokémon like most people. I like raising them from where they're babies and watching them grow up... The Rockets made my father, Sanimi, join them and they found out about me, I can understand what pokémon are saying, and have a 'special bond', as it's been said, with them. The Rockets want to use me to steal powerful pokémon and train them so they'll obey only them..."

Arti blushed as she realized she'd absently leaned up agaisnt Gary with her head on his shoulder. "Uh, sorry!" she said quickly pulling away. "I guess lack of sleep.. eh heh heh..."

Gary pulled her back and made her lay her head back on him. "It's okay," he smiled. "Take a nap if you're tired. I'll wake you up if I hear them comin-"

Gary stopped and noticed Articuno seemed to be unhappy with him toughing Arti. The bird stared Gary in the eyes, not moving then finally layed down, cooing to itself.

"Don't mind her," Arti yawned, closing her eyes. "She doesn't like people in general. Team rocket killed her mother when they were trying to catch her. Articuno's been a crab ever since, I can't say I blame her but she should be hateful to everyone like she is."

Gary tried to ignore the articuno but glanced up now and again, expecting it to lash out and try to peck his head off or something. He cuddled Arti up close and rested his head against hers. "Wha'?" he said lifting his head up and listening. "Eevee, is that you?"

"Wee..." Eevee replied half asleep and drug herself onto Gary's lap. She walked in a circle then fell over dead to the world so was so sound asleep.

Suddenly there was a sound outside the door. Similar to a barking noise. Gary looked towards the door curiously. He moved Eevee so that she was sitting next to Arti then slowly got up and came close to the door. "Who's there?!" he demanded, trying to sound like he wasn't scared, even if he was.

From the other side of the door he heard another bark. "Air! Air!" followed by someone telling him to stand clear and take arti with him. He was shocked that the people on the other side even knew who was in there, but he didn't complain, if they were there to help, he was happy.

Suddenly a blast of fire came shooting though the cracks along the sides of the door, Gary grabbed Arti and the two pokémon and dragged them quickly out of the way, waking them all up in the process. Arti snarled some complaint then screamed at the door suddenly flew into the room. Alarms suddenly started sounding. As the two kids and pokémon looked up they saw a man with blond hair standing in the doorway with an odd messed up pokémon at his side.

"Daddy?" Arti asked, looking totally confused. "Huh?"

"It's okay, Sweetie." her what she thought was father replied. "I'm here to help... even if it seems not like me at all, hmm? Well, ome on, we've gotta get going. The Rocket Gang will be on our tails in no time."

Gary quickly grabbed Eevee and Arti grabbed her articuno by the wing, pulling her along. Her father looked down at the pokémon beside him then down the hall. A group of Rockets were already there. "Aireon, atom force!"

Aireon jumped into action and stared down the rockets, suddenly the building began to tremble then the floor came up from under the Rockets and sent the flying back to where they'd come from. At the same time, the attack blocked off that route so they couldn't be followed. Sanimi signaled the kids and pokémon to run off ahead. "Aireon, look after em, there's something I've gotta go do."

* * *

(Note, it's switched to older Gary and Arti now)

"Hmm, witch button to push..." Arti smirked, her fingers wandering over a panel in front of her, the main power source for the Prussian Labs. "Heh, I'll just push em all! Nah too risky, we need time to escape and let other people get out too."

She looked over at Gary and smiled. She quickly typed in an access code to the core memory/genorator and started sifting though files, she copied all the information she thought could be used for non evil purposed onto a CD and pocketed it. After she finished she wiped the memory of the computer, causing an alarm to sound that it was being tampored with.

Gary grabbed her arm. "We've gotta go!" he yelled, trying to pull her off. "Arti, come on!!"

She pulled away. "You go, I'll catch up. I have to set the selfdetination still, I'll be out in a minute, I promise."

Gary kissed her on the cheek. "Fighting with you is no good I guess. You'd better be out in a minute or else."

She nodded. He teleported from the room and off to safe distance from the explosion, leaving Arti to work. She quickly set the detination time to 30 seconds and was about to teleport away but she was grabbed from beind. She turned to see who it was and came face to face with the Sanimi of the current time.

"Sanimi!" she yelped, shocked he was even around, her father had told her he wasn't in the lab at the time she was going to explode it. _He lied..._ she though_ He knew he was here, he WANTED me to kill him... So he couldn't cause any more damage in the future..._

"Well, what the hell have we here?" Sanimi grinned, holding Arti so her back was to him, and he held her arms. "You seem like you're one of my creations, and a pretty one at that."

Arti broke free of his grip and looked Sanimi in the eyes. "You've always said I'm pretty, and I'm one of your creations, but I'm also your daughter you bastard. Déestinée Isami Nakido, at this time, eight years old, blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, now I'm a freak of nature because of something you did to me."

Arti was trying to intentionally scare her father, trying to set him straight on what he was doing wasn't right. She quickly glanced at the time to see how long she had left. Fifteen seconds.

Sanimi's eyes were wide, and he seemed confused. "How do you know my Dées?"

"I AM her." Arti replied. "Only from four years in the future. I came back with the pokémon you're in the starting stages of making now, a time travel one, soon to be called Lunéon. Don't believe me? I can easily have you taken to the future as proof, but we've got 5 seconds left, I suggest you shut you're mouth and we fly."

Arti teleported Sanimi away then was about to teleport herself. Before she did she glaced at the time, 1 second. As she turned to look up and teleport, she noticed someone was still in the building, her mother...

Arti cried out and made a dash for her mother, but she couldn't be heard over the sound of the alarms. "Momma!!" she cried, as the explosion began, with her and her mother trapped inside.

* * *

"ARTI!!" Gary screamed, seeing the explosion, but Arti was no where to be found. "You BITCH! You lied! You said you'd be back! You promised me!"

Sanimi was at his side, looking as if he was horrified with what had happened to Arti before she came back. "This is all my fault, isn't it?" he asked Gary. "I'm the one who changed you both... I helped the Rocket Gang with their evil plans... And for this I lose my daughter from the future... and my wife."

He dropped to his knees crying. Gary looked down at him, feeling sorry for him. He knew Sanimi wasn't as evil deep down as he had seemed before. After befriending the future Sanimi he could see good in the one of that time. "I'm going over to the lab to look for survivors..."

Gary spread his wings and flew over to the lab, He circled once though the smoke and ashes, then landed where the entrance had been. "Please be alive..." he almost cried, hoping Arti would be alright.

An hour after he began to search, he finally found Arti, she was laying over Isashi, her mother. Isashi groaned as she woke up, and screamed at the sight of Gary.

"Ack! It's okay, calm down! I'm here to help!" Gary explained. "Are you okay?"

Isashi nodded and realized someone was at her side. "Oh my! What? She's the one that saved me..."

She sat up and shook Arti slightly. "Is she okay? I owe her my life..."

Gary picked up Arti and brushed her hair from her face. "Arti? You okay?"

Arti made a faint moaning noise and moved her head a bit. She was alive, but was hurt. Gary cuddled her close and kissed her cheek. "Isashi.. Get her to a doctor.. I'll be back but I've got something to do. Oh," Gary was about to leave but he stopped. "Your husband is out in the field over there." he pointed to where Sanimi was. "I suggest you go check on him, he was crying like a baby.."

Gary smirked as he teleported off.

* * *

(switched to younger Arti/Gary again =P)

Arti jumped for joy, happy to be free from the rockets. Her and Gary were outside, far from the Rocket Head Quarters. Sanimi hadn't joined them yet but he had made Aireon take then to a safe place he'd planned out before hand. Suddenly somone appeared before then causing both kids to scream and Aireon to bark happily.

"Hey, pup!" the person that just arrived smiled, rubbing the pup's head. "You okay girl?"

Aireon nodded and licked his face. Another pup walked from behind the guy and barked.

Arti stepped forward and shook her fist in the guy's face. "Why are you anyways?! This isn't you're pokémon it's my daddy's so go away you freak!!"

"Silly Arti, you've been the same since I met you." he smiled and looked at Gary. "I'm you, you know? From the future."

Gary's youngerself's eyes widened and Arti made a face. "Impossible." she said, giving him a funny look. "You look nothing like him." She pointed to little Gary.

The older Gary laughed. "Well, there's no real way to prove it is there?" he smiled. "Short of taking you to the future with Lunéon here but that's all changed now."

Arti and younger Gary both had odd looks come across their faces. The future Gary seemed to de-age a bit and his pokémon parts were fading. He looked back to where his wings were but they were gone now. "Er, Guess this is a side effect... your future has been changed so the alterations are taking effect on me now."

Arti fell back, fainted where as the younger Gary stood in shock. Even Aireon was now a little Eevee again, chasing her own tail happily.

"You really are me..."

"Yeah, I am. Well... I guess that's how it works out, or is it you'll be me? Well, I should get to my point, if I guess right I'll be gone altogether in a bit." Gary handed his youngerself a pokéball. "Here, keep this, it's Lunéon's here. He shouldn't disappear like the rest of us since he can control time and how it works, I want you to look after him for me, okay?"

Younger Gary took the pokéball and looked speechless. "'Kay..." he absently said. "I'll take really good care of him, and Eevee too." He looked back at Arti. "I take it you and her future self don't know each other, do you?"

"Not ture at all." The other Gary replied, smirking. "I knew here in the time I was from, she was my girlfriend. And going to have a baby actually..."

"You made her pregnant?! I mean, I did, or, um, will!?!?"

"Yeah, heh heh.. I dunno if it'll be the same though... After all, it's you who makes the choices now, you control how things work out. And I'm sure they'll work out fine from now on."

Gary from the future faded away with his eevee, leaving the Gary of that time with his Eevee and now Lunéon... Along with a fainted Arti.

"Ack! Arti!" he finally realized she was fainted and turned to look after her. "Arti! Are you okay? Wake up!"

Arti groggily sat up and rubbed her head. "Huh? What happened? Whoa... What a dream THAT was... Some crackpot freak was here from the future but... it was you!" she pointed to Gary, who only smiled.

"Yeah, I heard you talking about it in your sleep." he lied. "But it was only a dream Arti. We all know that isn't possible."

She nodded the stared at Lunéon. "AHH!!! It was real! It was wasn't it!! you lied to me!!" She stood up and poked Gary in the cheast as she continued to yell.

_If this is what she's like in the future,_ he thought, jokingly. _Then I pitty my future self._


End file.
